Cadillac Solitario
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: ¿Es verdad que el amor ha pasado de moda?


**_Después de meses sin poder subir por un millón de problemas técnicos, os traigo este one-short inspirado en una canción que lleva el mismo nombre y que pertenece a Loquillo y los Trogloditas -El día que me separe de los años 80 podéis huir porque llega el apocalipsis-._**

**_Respecto a la Movida, decir que el próximo capítulo está en edición y espero traerlo muy pronto. ¿Esta semana? ¡Quizás! Pero no quiero prometer nada, porque además estoy pendiente de terminar de pasar al ordenador dos fics SpUk para cierto reto, que eso me urge más por así decirlo._**

**_Temo que los personajes estén OC, pero creo que si llega el caso, es por la evolución en la historia, y en ningún momento he deseado eso. Además añadir que va dedicado a dos mujeres, ellas ya sabrán cuando lean cierta parte, que me han estado aguantando y sufriendo la no-llegada de éste fic._**

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, sino que es de Himaruya, yo solo escribo ésto para disfrute personal y el vuestro._**

**_Disfrutad de la lectura._**

* * *

**Cadillac Solitario**

—_Cierra los ojos—Le pidió Gilbert a la húngara cuando habían llegado a la casa del primero. Era invierno, la nieve que se quedaba cuajada en la acera y ellos sólo buscaban una fuente de calor, en vista de que los lugares públicos como bares o cafeterías estaban abarrotados de gente._

_Elizabeta le miró con grandes dudas._

—_¡Vamos!—Insistió Gilbert logrando que ésta acabara aceptando. Aunque para asegurarse, le tapó los ojos con sus propias manos, las cuales estaban metidas en mitones negros. —Cuidado. —Abrió la puerta y guió a la joven por todo el piso hasta que se acabó deteniendo. Por los pasos dados, Eli pudo suponer que se encontraban en el salón. —Ya puedes abrirlos. —Le apartó las manos de la cara y la castaña abrió rápidamente sus ojos. Frente a ella había diversas imágenes. Algunas estaban en color, aunque la mayoría en blanco y negro. No le hizo falta pensar mucho para saber a qué correspondían. Los Ángeles._

—_¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó acercándose al mural, antes de volver la vista al albino, que se había quedado apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, y expectante ante las reacciones de la castaña._

—_Bueno… mientras vamos o no vamos a esa ciudad, podemos practicar con nuestro pequeño Los Ángeles—Gilbert se pasó una mano por el pelo, incorporándose levemente. Elizabeta no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos del joven._

* * *

Lleva días sin saber si es de día o de noche. Lleva días viviendo encerrado en aquella habitación, consumiendo aquello que tenía guardado para "un momento especial" y alimentándose de las bandejas que su madre le lleva hasta la puerta de su habitación. Nunca entra, aunque él no tenga el pestillo echado. Pero la escucha murmurar. "No hagas locuras, Gilbert". Y él piensa que las locuras suenan bien.

Su teléfono no para de sonar. Pero nunca con el tono deseado. Nunca con esa canción. Su canción. Y cuando despierta, lo primero que hace es mirar su conexión en las redes sociales, simplemente para desear que le haya desbloqueado. La muy zorra.

La habitación se le queda pequeña. Ha vuelto a casa de sus padres, y lo que eran unos días se ha convertido en semanas. Por lo que sabe ellos le han pagado aquel mes del piso. No desea eso más. Todavía sigue teniendo su orgullo.

Aunque se haya quedado sin qué fumar.

* * *

_Progresivamente, el coche se acabó deteniendo. Afortunadamente, Gilbert pudo apartarlo del arcén antes de que el vehículo decidiera no moverse más._

—_Te dije que teníamos que haberle echado gasolina en la estación de servicios que dejamos atrás. —La voz de Elizabeta sonaba enfadada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando al frente. Una extensa carretera de un solo carril se abría ante ellos. Una carretera secundaria que a duras penas estaba pavimentada. _

—_Cálmate, ¿quieres? —Gilbert suspiró masajeándose las sienes con ambas manos. Teóricamente aquel iba a ser un fin de semana perfecto en el que celebrarían un aniversario del que la castaña sabe él número, y él sólo la fecha. Pero estaba visto que las cosas especiales eran para ellos algo distinto que para las personas normales. —A ver… saca el teléfono._

—_No tiene batería. —Murmuró ella, mirando por la ventana del Cadillac, lanzando un suspiro._

—_Joder. __—El albino acabó apoyando la frente en el volante, haciéndolo sonar, mas no se apartó._

_El claxon fue lo único que se escuchó en un buen rato. Hasta que la voz de la castaña obligó a Gilbert a alzar el rostro para poder escucharla._

—_Nuestro sexto aniversario encerrados en este coche…_

—_Podría ser peor._

* * *

Siempre podía ser peor. Podía simplemente no haber sexto aniversario. Ni ninguno más, como en aquellos momentos. El coche estaba vacío. No había nadie que pudiera ganarse tanto su atención como para hacer que levante la cabeza de aquel volante, que deje de hacer ruido. No está en aquella carretera, pero le da lo mismo. Desde hace semanas su mente sólo vive en aquellos trece meses, porque aunque tiene veintitrés años, el sabor amargo del que ha amado y lo sigue haciendo le dice que solo ha sabido vivir mientras la ha tenido ahora.

Un sabor que posiblemente sea semejante al del alcohol barato que venden en las gasolineras, o es solo que él ha bebido demasiado en ese corto lapsus de tiempo y ya no es capaz de distinguirlo.

Recuerda haber escuchado en la radio en algún momento en el que estaba lúcido de drogas y alcohol que al enamorarse uno pierde un promedio de dos amistades. Gilbert solo puede pensar que Elizabeta le ha hecho perder cualquier posible relación. Porque es culpa suya. Él antes salía y tenía dos mejores amigos que le acompañaban a casa y le decían que dejara de mezclar, que ellos también querían. Ahora esos amigos tenían vida y muy poco tiempo para poder salir. Y por supuesto eso es culpa de la húngara que fue quien puso de moda lo de madurar. Madurar era para frutas.

* * *

—_Mierda de trasto. —Gilbert le pegó una patada a la rueda delantera, mientras cerraba el capó. Se había comprado aquel Cadillac a precio de ganga porque pensaba que lo podía arreglar, pero luego se veía que aquellas cosas no eran lo suyo._

—_Tiene el tubo de escape atorado. Y como sigas pretendiendo arrancarlo sin examinarlo te puede explotar. —Una chica de grandes ojos verdes, largo cabello castaño, y bellas curvas se situó a su lado._

_Gilbert la había visto hablando por teléfono cerca de donde él estaba arreglando el coche, un descampado, aunque no sabía en qué momento había colgado el móvil._

— _¿Quién coño eres? —De mala gana, Gilbert caminó hacia el tubo de escape, no porque la tipa se lo hubiera dicho, sino porque era lo que tenía planeado hacer a continuación._

—_Me llamo Elizabeta_

* * *

Tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó con las botas que llevaba. Negras. Como todo aquella noche. Estaba apoyado en la parte delantera del Cadillac, era invierno, pero aquello no le había importado a la rubia que se había montado a la salida de un pub. Françoise creía que se llamaba. Él en su mente la llamaba Elizabeta. La misma rubia que haría unas horas que se había ido. No había dado la talla. Cuando la tenía en la parte trasera del coche, con los pantalones ya desabrochados, y ella con el sujetador a la altura de un codo, no pudo hacerlo. No pudo profanar aquel coche con el disfrute de una rubia cualquiera. Aquel era el coche en el que Eli y él habían perdido la virginidad. Quizás de una forma poco romántica, pero perfecta para ambos. O al menos así lo recordaba Gilbert. Llena de fallos. Llena de placer.

Le gustaría saber dónde estaba Eli en aquellos momentos y porqué no estaba a su lado. Su Eli. La única mujer capaz de hacerle rabiar de tal forma, que deseaba besarla para callarla. La misma persona, que ahora, al parecer, se metía en la cama de un ejecutivo austriaco. Sacó otro cigarro de la chaqueta de cuero y lo encendió. Pues perfecto. No necesitaba a Elizabeta, ni a nadie. Se estaba mejor solo.

* * *

_El amanecer no fue lo que le despertó. Los golpes contra la ventada del coche interrumpieron el sueño de Gilbert, quien acabó abriendo los ojos mientras se estiraba. Estaba desnudo, tapado con su chaqueta. En el asiento trasero de su coche. Elizabeta estaba… presumiblemente desnuda, dormida y tapada con una manta a su lado. Y fuera había un policía de prominente bigote y muy mala cara. Arropó a la chica un poco más antes de recoger la poca dignidad que le quedaba y bajar la ventanilla del coche._

—_Buenos días, agente. —Puso su mejor sonrisa, cosa que apenas le costó. El recuerdo de haberlo hecho por primera vez con Eli hacía todo el trabajo._

— _¿Puedo conocer el motivo de que usted y su compañía se encuentren aparcados en mitad de la carretera y de estas formas?_

—_El coche se nos paró de camino a mi casa._

— _¿Móviles?_

—_Muertos._

—_Y es mejor follar en mitad de la nada, que parar a un coche y pedirle prestado el teléfono, ¿verdad?_

—_Verdad._

* * *

Elizabeta tenía razón. Y eso le jodía tanto como una patada en los huevos. No le iba a aguantar toda la vida, le había dicho. Y él pensaba que era una de esas frases que le decía, del mismo modo que él le llamaba marimacho o cosas semejantes, era algo que tenían los dos. Pero ella no le aguantó ni dos años. Demasiado pronto, se dijo Gilbert, sentado en el sofá del salón con la mirada clavada en aquel mural que tiempo atrás había hecho para la húngara, mural cuyas fotos se encontraban a medio arrancar. No soportaba verlas.

Demasiado pronto la princesa se cansó de jugar con él. De jugar a quererse para la puta eternidad. De jugar a fugarse de casa, a comenzar una vida al otro lado del Atlántico, a que juntos podían imitar a una de esas parejas del cine, en la que ambos vivían como si de una tarta de gominotas se tratase.

Pero los juegos terminan. Y Elizabeta buscaba cosas que él no podía darle. Le pedía estabilidad, seguridad, futuro… Y él ni siquiera era capaz de saber si al siguiente mes podría pagar el alquiler de la casa en la que vivía. Al parecer el amor había pasado de moda.

* * *

—_¡Mira, Elizabeta! ¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Pide un deseo!_

—_Ya. —La joven no dudó en responder ni un segundo._

— _¿Ya? ¡Qué rápido! —A él no le había dado tiempo a pensar ni en deseos._

—_¡Es que siempre pido lo mismo!_

— _¿A que lo adivino?_

— _¿A que no?_

—_Me has pedido a mí. —Su voz sonó llena de orgullo, mientras giraba el rostro para mirarla._

— _¿Para qué te voy a pedir, si ya te tengo?_

—_Que te dure toda la vida._

—_No te aguantaría tanto. —La joven rió ante la cara que había puesto el otro. Y sabiendo que se podrían tirar la noche así, decidió responder. —He pedido ir a los Ángeles._

— _¿A los Ángeles?_

—_Sí. —Su sonrisa se hizo amplia, mirando al cielo._

—_Elizabeta… —Aunque aquella mirada no duró mucho. Cuando Gilbert le llamó se volvió hacia él, sin saber qué quería._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Te llevaré a los Ángeles—Le prometió cogiéndole la mano_.

* * *

Tiene los ojos rojos y la Luna Llena le parece vacía. Un enorme espacio blanco en el negro firmamento. Un hueco. Y es cuando piensa que se ha quedado tocado del ala para siempre. El cigarro se ha consumido en sus dedos, y tira la colilla por la ventanilla.

No la ve llegar, porque posiblemente si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera recobrado la compostura, hubiera encendido un nuevo cigarro y hubiera colocado las botas negras en el salpicadero. Pero ella se cuela en el coche antes de que él pueda siquiera volverse a ver quién es el desgraciado que profana lo único suyo que le queda en la vida.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —Suena brusco. Lo desea. Hace meses que no la ve y ella tiene la desfachatez de aparecerse como si nada. Como si hubieran quedado como amigos y no como simples desconocidos.

—Veo que el tiempo no te ha suavizado. —Y encima con recochineo. —Me prometiste que me llevarías a Los Ángeles.

—Vete a la mierda. —Aquello le sale del alma.

Aunque a ella le hace reír. Y Gilbert vuelve a enamorarse un poco ella, porque en su mente su risa no sonaba tan bien.

—¿Te digo algo? —El tono de la húngara es confidente, incluso se acerca un poco a él, quien contrae los músculos de los brazos, apoyados en el volante.

—Me lo vas a decir, sea cual sea mi respuesta.

No ríe. Pero su sonrisa reflejada en el retrovisor del interior del vehículo es sincera y obliga al albino a apartar la mirada.

—Se te echa de menos, idiota.


End file.
